dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Everfall
Overview A ruin that lies beneath Gran Soren, accessed via the Pawn Guild. It is the domain of the Ur-Dragon. "As the owner of the Gran Soren Union Inn, I've studied the ruins that lie beneath our capital extensively. Many pawns are familiar with the place, and insist it holds a deeper meaning. It's said that a terrible disaster will occur if anyone other than the Arisen enters the Everfall. However, not many would want to, what with the hordes of monsters prowling the ruins. Anyone wanting to learn more had best take plenty of precautions and someone handy with a sword. Many believe that the Everfall goes deeper and contains more mysteries than anywhere else in our known world." Initially you can only explore a small part of the Everfall during the Main Quest: Lure of the Abyss. This initial version contains Undead, Skeletons, Skeleton Mages, an Ogre, Giant Bats, and after a certain part of the quest; infinitely respawning Tentacles that you must escape from. The Everfall in its entirety is only accessible after you have defeated The Dragon from the Main Quest line and returned to Gran Soren afterwards. It consists of several floors, each accessible from jumping from one to the other. When you reach the bottom, you are automatically teleported over Gran Soren and continue your fall. Architecture (Post-Dragon) There is also a Chamber of Confusion, however, you will only be able to enter it once and only during the main quest. The first time you enter the Everfall, all of the floors will take you to the Chamber of Confusion. In it, you will find an Evil Eye. When it is defeated the remaining chambers of The Everfall will be available to explore. Enemies See chamberlist above. In the Everfall, all monsters have a high drop rate of Wakestone Shards and Wakestones; bosses will always drop at least two Wakestones when defeated. Everfall Rare Loot Almost all chests stationed within Everfall chambers contain some of the rarest equipment (among other items) in the game. The chances of obtaining are extremely low (between 6% and 2%), but most pieces of equipment are found in specific chests. In addition, both NPC's Joye in the Chamber of Remorse and Delec in the Chamber of Estrangement offer some of the best in-game equipment for purchase. Some equipments found in the chests will be automatically added to their inventory for the player to purchase. This guide details what items can be found within each chest, as well as their chance of obtainment. Quests *Lure of the Abyss *Fathom Deep Notes & Tips *The infinitely respawning tentacles encountered in the quest "Lure of the Abyss" belong to the Evil Eye you encounter in the Chamber of Confusion. *You can enter the Everfall from either the entrance in the Pawn Guild or by jumping in the gaping hole in Gran Soren. *Boss Monsters respawn every three days; at the same rate as chests. *You can prevent fall damage from jumping from one chamber to the next by pressing grab before you hit the floor. *Due the high drop rate of Wakestone Shards and Wakestones in the Everfall, farming them and selling is a good way to make quick money, as each complete Wakestone sells for 30.000 gold (without the Sorcerer's Augment, Suasion). **Having the dragon tears (Drake's Tear, Wyrm's Tear, Wyvern's Tear) seems to increase the drop rate of those items even further. *Some Chambers, like the Chamber of Hope , are often used for loot farming using the Godsbane. Gallery EVERFALL-1.png|EVERFALL map EVERFALL-2.png|EVERFALL map key CHAMBER OF TRAGEDY.png|CHAMBER OF TRAGEDY CHAMBER OF REMORSE.png|CHAMBER OF REMORSE CHAMBER OF LAMENT.png|CHAMBER OF LAMENT CHAMBER OF HOPE.png|CHAMBER OF HOPE CHAMBER OF HESITATION.png|CHAMBER OF HESITATION CHAMBER OF CONFUSION.png|CHAMBER OF CONFUSION CHAMBER OF APPREHENSION.png|CHAMBER OF APPREHENSION CHAMBER OF ANXIETY.png|CHAMBER OF ANXIETY CHAMBER OF ABSENCE.png|CHAMBER OF ABSENCE Category:Locations